


f in the chat for Obito

by enby0angel



Series: KakaObi Week 2020 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Based off myself and my gf, Interventions, KakaObi Week 2020, Ladee this one's for you, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-binary Hatake Kakashi, Oblivious Assholes, Practically married, chat fic, text fic, totally forgot to tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: rinneechan: not even Naruto and Sasuke were this badfightme: I resent that statementbinarywho: what did we do this timeheytheredemons: KAKASHI AND OBITO ARE BEING DUMBASSES AND CAN'T SEE THEY'RE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHERbinarywho: oh yeahbinarywho: we totally did thatKakaObi Week Day 8: Practically Married
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Konan/Nohara Rin, Lowkey Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: KakaObi Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628785
Comments: 12
Kudos: 233
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	f in the chat for Obito

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S SICK AND WHOSE BRAIN WON'T LET THEM WRITE ANYTHING. M E.
> 
> I have tomorrow's fic written and that's it. That's all they wrote. Brain no function because my kind of sickness is "when one thing goes wrong so does everything else in quick succession". End my suffering.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! :)
> 
> (These convos are actually based on stuff I sent to Ladee, and my own obliviousness that had to be pointed out to me by a third party. Love you Ladee!)

**Chat Room: Hubby & Spousey**

Members:  
Uchiha Obito (Hubby); Hatake Kakashi (Spousey)

  
  


Hubby: KASHI

Hubby: K A K A S H I

Hubby: KAKASHI HELP

Hubby: I NEED IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE

Hubby: SPOUSEY PLS

Hubby: How do I summon you

Hubby: WWX SUCKS

Hubby: Okay fuck that didn't work

  
  


**Chat Room: Uchiha Chat**

Members: Uchiha Obito (obitobi); Uchiha Itachi (blindbandit); Uchiha Shisui (heytheredemons); Uchiha Sasuke (fightme)

  
  


obitobi: Kashi isn't answering me :((

fightme: what a shame

obitobi: Rude

blindbandit: Did you try calling them a pet name?

obitobi: Yes

heytheredemons: did you call them spouse

obitobi: Yes x2

heytheredemons: what else did you try

obitobi: I attempted to insult Wei WuXian but it didn't work

heytheredemons: ooooooof

  
  


**Chat Room: The Intervention**

Members: Nohara Rin (rinneechan); Uchiha Shisui (heytheredemons); Uchiha Sasuke (fightme); Uzumaki Naruto (binarywho); Uchiha Itachi (blindbandit)

  
  


rinneechan: not even Naruto and Sasuke were this bad

fightme: I resent that statement

binarywho: what did we do this time

heytheredemons: KAKASHI AND OBITO ARE BEING DUMBASSES AND CAN'T SEE THEY'RE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER

binarywho: oh yeah

binarywho: we totally did that

heytheredemons: YES YOU DID BUT IT'S WORSE

fightme: what are they doing this time?

rinneechan: I just saw them at the store arguing about stirfry

rinneechan: it was so fucking domestic I wanted to cry

rinneechan _added_ konacrane _to the chat_

rinneechan: Konan

rinneechan: darling

rinneechan: babe

rinneechan: help me

konacrane: I have a suggestion

rinneechan: we are not holding them at knifepoint

konacrane: I have no suggestions

konacrane _added_ nuggeto _to the chat_

konacrane: do you have any suggestions

nuggeto: I see holding them at knifepoint isn't an option

heytheredemons: are you guys seriously a cult

fightme: yes

fightme: they got to Itachi

heytheredemons: shit

  
  


**Chat Room: The Intervention**

Members: Nohara Rin (rinneechan); Uchiha Shisui (heytheredemons); Uchiha Sasuke (fightme); Uzumaki Naruto (binarywho); Uchiha Itachi (blindbandit); Konan (konacrane); Uzumaki Nagato (nuggeto)

  
  


rinneechan: I KNOW WHO CAN HELP

rinneechan _added_ sickandtiredsensei _and_ iliketrees _to the chat_

heytheredemons: RIN YOU'RE A GENIUS

rinneechan: IRUKA. TENZO.

sickandtiredsensei: oh god

rinneechan: HELP US.

iliketrees: What is going on?

binarywho: we've been trying to hatch a plan to get Obito and Kakashi together but they insist on being oblivious assholes

heytheredemons: they're practically married and they know it but they don't /know/ it

heytheredemons: y'know

sickandtiredsensei: so Naruto and Sasuke but worse?

fightme: for fuck's sake

sickandtiredsensei: shhhh Obito is messaging me

heytheredemons: let us knowwwwwwww

  
  


**Chat Room: Suffering Through Kakashi's Bullshit**

Members: Umino Iruka (sickandtiredsensei); Uchiha Obito (obitobi)

  
  


obitobi: which is better, chicken or beef stirfry

obitobi: asking for science

sickandtiredsensei: beef noodle stirfry is my favourite

obitobi: THANK YOU

obitobi: YOU'RE A BLESSING

sickandtiredsensei: was this an argument with Kakashi

obitobi: ...

obitobi: noooooo?

sickandtiredsensei: you two are so domestic jfc

obitobi: ksjhkajhdskajsda shut tf up you heathen

obitobi: don't make me talk about the time you and Tenzo argued about tea for fifteen minutes

sickandtiredsensei: we came to a compromise

sickandtiredsensei: but you realise you just compared you and Kakashi to me and Tenzo right?

obitobi: shut uppppppp

  
  


**Chat Room: The Intervention**

Members: Nohara Rin (rinneechan); Uchiha Shisui (heytheredemons); Uchiha Sasuke (fightme); Uzumaki Naruto (binarywho); Uchiha Itachi (blindbandit); Konan (konacrane); Uzumaki Nagato (nuggeto); Umino Iruka (sickandtiredsensei); Tenzo (iliketrees)

  
  


sickandtiredsensei: I'm fixing it

rinneechan: GODS BLESS YOU IRUKA

  
  


**Chat Room: Suffering Through Kakashi's Bullshit**

Members: Umino Iruka (sickandtiredsensei); Uchiha Obito (obitobi)

  
  


sickandtiredsensei: sigh

sickandtiredsensei: you two are practically soulmates

obitobi: I????

obitobi: honestly if platonic soulmates are a thing you're probably not wrong

sickandtiredsensei: not even platonic

obitobi: I??????

obitobi: what????

obitobi: ????????

obitobi: Umino Iruka you get tf back here and tell me what you mean by that

sickandtiredsensei: isn't it obvious

obitobi: nO???

sickandtiredsensei: you are hopeless

  
  


**Chat Room: The Intervention**

Members: Nohara Rin (rinneechan); Uchiha Shisui (heytheredemons); Uchiha Sasuke (fightme); Uzumaki Naruto (binarywho); Uchiha Itachi (blindbandit); Konan (konacrane); Uzumaki Nagato (nuggeto); Umino Iruka (sickandtiredsensei); Tenzo (iliketrees)

  
  


sickandtiredsensei: I either fixed it or sent Obito into a crisis

sickandtiredsensei: Tenzo help me

iliketrees: on it

heytheredemons: what a power couple

rinneechan: ikr

  
  


**Chat Room: Emotions Who**

Members: Hatake Kakashi (dogshelter); Tenzo (iliketrees)

  
  


iliketrees: Senpai

dogshelter: yes?

iliketrees: Do you remember when you talked to me about dating Iruka?

dogshelter: unfortunately

iliketrees: Please allow me to turn your own advice back to you

iliketrees: For the love of god, please make out with Obito before he has a stroke

dogshelter: ???? where did this come from

  
  


**Chat Room: The Intervention**

Members: Nohara Rin (rinneechan); Uchiha Shisui (heytheredemons); Uchiha Sasuke (fightme); Uzumaki Naruto (binarywho); Uchiha Itachi (blindbandit); Konan (konacrane); Uzumaki Nagato (nuggeto); Umino Iruka (sickandtiredsensei); Tenzo (iliketrees)

  
  


iliketrees: "Where did this come from" they ask

rinneechan: FOR THE LOVE OF

  
  


**Chat Room: NOW KISS**

  
  


rinneechan _created the chat room_

rinneechan _added_ dogshelter _and_ obitobi _to the chat room_

rinneechan: YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DATING FOR AT LEAST THREE YEARS AND YOU ACT LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE AND YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED. IT IS NOW MY RESPONSIBILITY AS YOUR BEST FRIEND TO POINT THIS OUT TO YOU.

rinneechan: PLEASE RELIEVE ME OF THIS BURDEN.

rinneechan _left the chat room_

obitobi: okay what the fuck

dogshelter: uhhhh

dogshelter: Tenzo just said the same thing to me

obitobi: so did Iruka???

obitobi: Kakashi

obitobi: are we dating

dogshelter: I don't know????

obitobi: I'm about to have a fucking heart attack right now

obitobi: hhhh fuck it

obitobi: go on a date with me?

dogshelter: yes

dogshelter: obviously

obitobi: !!!!!

dogshelter: I've been dropping hints for ages you dummy

obitobi: you have????

dogshelter: jesus christ

obitobi: WAIT A SECOND COME BACK HERE

  
  


**Chat Room: The Intervention**

Members: Nohara Rin (rinneechan); Uchiha Shisui (heytheredemons); Uchiha Sasuke (fightme); Uzumaki Naruto (binarywho); Uchiha Itachi (blindbandit); Konan (konacrane); Uzumaki Nagato (nuggeto); Umino Iruka (sickandtiredsensei); Tenzo (iliketrees)

  
  


rinneechan: we fixed it

binarywho: thank god

  
  


**Chat Room: Uchiha Chat**

Members: Uchiha Obito (obitobi); Uchiha Itachi (blindbandit); Uchiha Shisui (heytheredemons); Uchiha Sasuke (fightme)

  
  


obitobi: hi I have a partner now

fightme: fucking finally

heytheredemons: thank god

blindbandit: Good.

obitobi: I

  
  


**Chat Room: Suffering Senseis**

Members: Umino Iruka (sickandtiredsensei); Sarutobi Asuma (shogiman); Yuuhi Kurenai (thehypnotist); Hatake Kakashi (dogshelter); Maito Gai (strongarmsensei); Tenzo (iliketrees)

  
  


sickandtiredsensei: mission successful

iliketrees: Finally.

dogshelter: wait a minute

strongarmsensei: DOES THIS MEAN WHAT I THINK IT MEANS

sickandtiredsensei: yes

dogshelter: I think I have a boyfriend now????

sickandtiredsensei: Hatake fucking Kakashi you've had a boyfriend for at least three years

dogshelter: so Rin tells me

strongarmsensei: I AM SO VERY HAPPY FOR YOU, RIVAL

dogshelter: oh god

thehypnotist: that's awesome!!!

shogiman: congrats guys

dogshelter: thank yourself

  
  


**Chat Room: The Intervention**

Members: Nohara Rin (rinneechan); Uchiha Shisui (heytheredemons); Uchiha Sasuke (fightme); Uzumaki Naruto (binarywho); Uchiha Itachi (blindbandit); Konan (konacrane); Uzumaki Nagato (nuggeto); Umino Iruka (sickandtiredsensei); Tenzo (iliketrees)

  
  


rinneechan: can we get an f in the chat for Obito

rinneechan: he just started screaming into the couch

binarywho: f

fightme: f

konacrane: f

heytheredemons: f

sickandtiredsensei: f

rinneechan: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU.

heytheredemons: hi cuz

rinneechan: he's screeching now

heytheredemons: rip

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
